Good day with my Boss
by AprilxD
Summary: Bella Swan, jeune femme de 25 ans, sort des bancs de la fac. Sous la persistance de son Petit-Amis, elle prend rendez vous avec Edward Cullen, avocat réputer de Los Angeles du cabinet Cullen&Co. Qu'elle bonne journée... AH – Lemon - OS - Complet


Coucou, Hello, à tout le monde !

Je suis très heureuse de vous présentez mon nouveau bébé_« Good Moment With My Boss »_ traduite par : _Bon Moment avec mon Boss ou mon Patron_ comme vous voulez.

J'ai cet OS en tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je voudrais remercier ma super Bêta-Correctrice Odrey010 sans qui ce bébé ne serais jamais né.

Une Bonne Lecture à vous toutes,

Je vous aime,

__ Les Personnages sont la propriété _d_e Stephanie Meyer __

_-L'OS vient uniquement _d_e moi donc abstenez-vous, cher Spoilers _d_e ne pas plagier -_

_April :)_

**Prologue :**

**Bella Swan, jeune femme de 25 ans, sort des bancs de la fac. Sous la persistance de son Petit-Amis, elle prend rendez vous avec Edward Cullen, avocat réputer de Los Angeles du cabinet **_**Cullen&Co**_**. Qu'elle bonne journée... AH – Lemon - OS.**

Unique Chapitre :

_« Tu seras excellente Bella chez Cullen&Co ! »_

Oui, c'est cela ! Je n'aurais jamais dus accepter... Je suis débutante, je ne pouvais décidément pas me permettre de me présenter chez _Cullen&Co_, l'un des plus grands cabinets d'avocats de Los Angeles alors que je n'étais que novice...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris !

Je soupirais de lassitude remettant une mèche rebelle brune qui s'était échappé de mon chignon lâche, derrière mon oreille. J'avais revêtus mon plus beau tailleur noir, de petits escarpins pour élancer ma fine silhouette, un simple collier en perles pour bijoux qui accompagnait merveilleusement bien ma bague de fiançailles, un simple anneaux en or blanc accompagner d'un seul petit diamant solitaire.

Je m'étais légèrement maquillé d'un regard charbonneux qui entourait parfaitement bien mes yeux chocolat, d'une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres charnue et d'une très légère couche de blush sur mes joues rosées.

Mon sac contenait tous ce qui pouvais me servir, même du très vieux spray aux poivres que m'avait offert mon père, Charlie, il y a de ça déjà 2 ans.

Je jetais un dernier regard aux miroirs de ma chambre d'appartement bidon et après un énième soupir de ma part, je franchis le seuil de la porte d'entrée pour regagner ma voiture.

Je venais à peine de sortir diplômée de la Grande Université de New York, _NewYork University_, ou j'ai exercé depuis mes 19 ans le droit; et j'avais emménagé depuis peu ici, à Los Angeles. Je vivais dans un petit appartement près du centre ville, mais j'allais bientôt emménager chez mon fiancé.

Lui et moi nous sommes connus quand je venais à peine d'entrer à l'université. Il avait un rêve, le même que moi, celui de devenir un célèbre avocat.

Nous sommes vite devenus amis, et très vite, nous sommes tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant 6 ans et il m'a fait sa demande. Je ne pouvais pas être plus comblée...

Je montais à bord de ma petite Audi c5 Cabriolet, cadeau de mon chéri pour mes 23 ans, et lentement les premières notes de_ Clair de Lune de Debussy_ s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres. Debussy était un de mes compositeurs préféré et j'adorais littéralement toutes ses œuvres.

Mon compteur affichait 13h20. J'avais rendez-vous avec mon futur patron à exactement 13h30. Je n'aurais jamais dus accepter. Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience...

Je soupirais, lassé, et accélérais le rythme de la voiture. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver en retard pour mon entretien.

Je garais ma voiture un peu plus tard sur l'immense parking de _Cullen&Co_, cet énorme cabinet regroupant de nombreux avocats avec un talent plus incommensurable les uns des autres.

Après avoir regardé mon reflet une dernière fois dans mon rétroviseur, je sortis avec hâte de la voiture pour rentrais dans l'énorme bâtiment.

Cet entreprise appartenait au plus influant et aux plus doué des avocats du moment. Il avait exercé pendant 4 ans chez _CorpVolturis _mais il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise alors il eut l'envie d'ouvrir son propre cabinet. Il y était arrivé.

D'une démarche mal assurée je me rendis au secrétariat au centre du hall d'entrée merveilleusement bien décoré dans des tons bruns et blancs avec des touches de bois clair de pars et d'autres des meubles.

La secrétaire avait un air froid qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Elle portait un tailleur cent fois plus cher que le mien d'une belle couleur grise. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés dans un chignon très strict, mais son visage lui, était recouvert de maquillage qui lui donnait un air de prostituée.

Mon dieu Seigneur.

Rien que part son visage je reprenais confiance en moi. Elle n'était qu'une secrétaire, j'étais une futur avocate, j'étais en quelque sorte, supérieur à elle ! Je la regardais avec mépris, lui renvoyant son regard assassin qu'elle m'avait offert quand j'avais mis un pied dans ce bâtiment.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai rendez-vous avec pour un entretien d'embauche à 13h30.

Elle me lança un regard noir alors que je lui affichais mon plus beau sourire et après qu'elle eu cherché dans son ordinateur, d'une voix sèche et grave elle me lança.

-5ème étage la porte tout au fond du couloir.

-Merci bien Mademoiselle. Bonne journée.

-C'est ça !

Elle me relança un regard mauvais alors que je montais à bord de l'ascenseur. J'appuyais furtivement sur la touche 5 lumineuse et attendis patiemment que les portes ce ferment et que l'ascenseur commence à monter. Je dansais d'un pied à l'autre mordillant comme à mon habitude ma lèvre inférieure quand j'étais stressée ou anxieuse.

Je ne devrais pas être ici...

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit hall chaleureux et la secrétaire la haut placé semblait beaucoup plus gentille que celle de l'accueil. Elle m'inspira de suite confiance et c'est avec un doux sourire que je pris un peu plus confiance en moi.

-Bonjour... Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai rendez-vous avec à 13h30.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. vous attend dans son bureau. C'est la porte tout au bout du couloir.

-Merci beaucoup, bonne journée.

-Vous de même.

Je soufflais en essayant de relâcher la pression qui pesait dans mon corps. D'un pas incertain, je me postais devant la dite porte. Edward Cullen était inscrit sur un écriteau de couleur or accroché sur la porte. Après avoir inspecté ma tenue une dernière fois et après avoir soupiré pour la mille et unième fois de la journée je toquais à la porte.

-Entrez !

Une voix douce et légère, magnifique comme une douce caresse parvint à mes oreilles. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et pénétrais à l'intérieur du bureau.

Le bureau était dans les tons sombre et sobre. Tout à fait le genre de cet homme si adulé. Il était assis dans sa chaise confortable dos à moi, observant les rues de Los Angeles à travers la baie vitrée. Quand il m'entendit m'approcher, il se tourna vers moi et je ne pus que me noyer dans son regard vert.

Magnifique...

Il portait un costard noir et une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons étaient détachés, laissait apercevoir une belle musculature et marié parfaitement son corps. Ses cheveux bronzés se reflétaient grâce à la lumière du jour. Sa douce bouche était étirée dans un merveilleux sourire, moqueur et sexy.

Il était magnifique.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je suis très heureux de vous rencontré, je suis Edward Cullen.

-Enchantée Monsieur Cullen, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être ici.

Il serra ma main dans la sienne me provocant mille et un frisson. Il désigna ma chaise en face de lui.

-Je vous en pris asseyez vous.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il prit place sur son fauteuil alors que je m'installais devant lui. Il sortit un dossier de son bureau et le mis devant lui. Il me regardait avec intensité.

-Alors... Mademoiselle Swan..

- Appelez-moi Bella.

Il me sourit, les yeux pétillants.

-Très bien Bella. Alors vous venez de finir vos études de la New York University. C'est très bien, vous étiez major de votre promotion et vous avez déjà résolut plusieurs affaires avec des professionnels. Vous me semblez très compétente.

-Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que disent les papiers...

Je lui souris alors qu'il me lançait un regard joueur.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela je vous pris ?

-Ces affaires étaient toutes très simples, je ne me crois pas assez qualifiée pour _Cullen&Co_, je me sens trop novice pour cela.

-Alors pourquoi être ici avec moi, dans ce bureau, à passer un entretien d'embauche ?

-Parce qu'on m'y a forcé ?

Il éclata d'un rire mélodieux un air taquin ans le regard mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de laisser couler ma remarque.

-Vous êtes fiancée ?

-En effet, depuis 7 mois déjà.

-Et bien félicitation...

-Merci.

-Est-ce votre fiancé qui vous a obligé a venir ici ?

-Oui, mais il n'aurait pas dus, je lui ai répété je ne sais combien de fois que je n'étais pas assez bien.

-Vous êtes tous le contraire Bella. Votre dossier est parfait, vos compétences linguistiques aussi. Je pense plutôt que votre fiancé à eu raison de vous forcer à venir me voir.

Il était tellement beau quand il me regardait comme cela. Son regard était si profond que j'avais l'impression de m'y noyer pour ne plus en sortir. J'avais l'impression que ses lèvres, en plus de cela, se rapprochaient de plus en plus de moi.

Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas une impression.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous refusez de vous présenter comme avocate dans mon cabinet ?

Son souffle balayait mon visage à m'en faire frémir. Il était tellement près. Je n'aurais qu'à pencher la tête en avant pour que nos lèvres puissent enfin se toucher.

-En...En effet.

Je pris ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents en fixant ses lèvres avec envie. Elles en étaient à en damner un saint. En ce moment je donnerais tout pour pouvoir non seulement les toucher mais aussi aller plus loin dans ce même bureau.

Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi de sorte à ce que nos nez se frôlent. Je commençais à me trémousser d'impatience sur ma chaise alors que lui prenait un malin plaisir à me faire languir, debout devant moi penché sur mon visage.

-Mais peut-être pourrais-je vous convaincre ?

Sa voix était si rauque et son corps si près que je n'arrivais pas à formuler une quelconque phrase.

-Co...Comment ?

-Je pourrais... Commencer par t'embrasser comme aucun autre ne l'aurai fait...

Il s'approcha encore plus et nos lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Mais je suis sûre qu'un simple baiser ne vous conviendrait pas pour un simple contrat...

Ses mains commencèrent à jouer avec cette même mèche rebelle que je mettais tout le temps derrière mon oreille.

-Persuadez moi dans ce cas...

J'avais soufflé mes paroles totalement envoutée par les siennes.

-Si vous y tenez tant... qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il chuchota ses dernières paroles au creux de mon oreille, et enfin, après m'avoir regardé une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, il m'embrassa d'un baiser passionné.

Seigneur... Ce baiser était tous simplement fantastique... Je crochetais mes bras autour de sa nuque et il me souleva sur son corps en me retenant par les fesses.

Mon intimité rencontra directement son sexe gonflé et je gémis dans sa bouche. Il me fit assoir sur son bureau en accentuant notre attouchement. Sa langue vint se lier à la mienne alors que je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux doux.

-Cela t'a t-il persuadé ?

Il respirait difficilement et son souffle était aussi court que le mien.

-Non, pas encore Monsieur Cullen... Je crois qu'il en faudra plus pour que j'accepte.

-Très bien alors, je vais y remédier.

Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon corps m'offrant des milliers de frissons tandis que ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut des miennes. Lasse de me laisser faire sans agir, à l'aide de mes mains je lui enlevais sa veste de costard et passais mes mains sous sa chemise pour cajoler ses abdos que je devinais bien dessiné...

De son côté, mon futur patron commençait à déboutonner patiemment les boutons de mon haut de tailleur puis le lança à travers la pièce. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent dans mon cou et sur ma clavicule afin de les suçoter.

J'arrachais littéralement les boutons de sa chemise pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce et dévoiler son torse superbe. Je posais mes mains sur ses pectoraux, les griffant, les chatouillant ainsi qu'à ses abdos jusqu'à ce qu'il en frissonne lui aussi.

Il enleva mon chemisier blanc et le jeta au sol. Ses baisers continuèrent jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins alors que ses mains palpaient mes côtes. L'une d'elles vint se perdre sur une de mes cuisses pour la caresser.

Ses lèvres vinrent de nouveaux cueillir les miennes dans un mouvement passionné. Mes mains qui reposaient à présent sur sa ceinture commencèrent à se faire plus entreprenantes pour la lui enlever. Quand ce fus chose faite, je déboutonnais le bouton de son pantalon et le fis glisser au sol.

D'un agile coup de pied, il l'envoya valser au loin. Il se retrouva en sous vêtements devant moi. Je voyais clairement son désir pour moi à travers son vêtement. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir, je voulais aller encore plus loin.

Il enleva prestement ma jupe mi-cuisses de tailleur et je me retrouvais en sous vêtements en dentelle noire devant lui. Il m'observa un moment, caressant mon corps de ses doigts fins.

-Tu es si belle...

Il embrassa mes épaules désormais nues tandis que je frissonnais à son contact.

-Vous êtes pas mal non plus.

Il s'approcha de moi collant nos intimités l'une contre l'autre.

-Seulement pas mal ?

Je pris ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour retenir un gémissement de franchir le seuil de mes lèvres face à sa voix rauque et sa domination sur moi.

-Mon fiancé est beaucoup mieux.

Il me sourit sinistrement.

-Parlons-en de votre fiancé... Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec votre futur supérieur.

-Oh mais je suis sure qu'il n'en saura rien si vous ne lui dites rien...

Je lui avais répondus un sourire joueur sur les lèvres alors que mes doigts jouaient avec l'élastique de son boxeur.

-Mes lèvres sont scellées... Vous ais-je convaincus de rester à mes côtés ?

-Non pas encore... J'hésite...

-Soit, si tu hésites je vais donc faire le nécessaire pour que tu choisisses vite une réponse valable à me donner...

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci plus ardemment que les autres fois. S'en était presque brutal mais j'adorais ça... Ses mains malaxèrent mes fesses alors que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos.

Il dégrafa d'un mouvement habille mon soutien-gorge et commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de mes seins. Il en prit alors un en bouche me faisant gémir de plaisir.

-Monsieur Cullen...

Il titilla l'autre avec ses mains de sorte à me faire me cambrer sous son toucher. Quand il se décida d'arrêter sa petite torture, je pus commencer à explorer son torse. Entendre ses gémissements, ou mon nom, sortir de sa bouche était un réel plaisir.

C'était doux, chaud... et j'aimais ça.

Quand je finis de choyer son torse, il retira mon dernier vêtement, mon string en dentelle, qui vola à travers la pièce.

Je me retrouvais nue devant cet homme si beau, qui me désirait moi... Que je désirais aussi...

-Il ne manque qu'une seule chose pour ce soit parfait..

Il avait murmuré ses paroles comme le vent qui soufflait à travers les feuilles des arbres.

-Quoi ?

Pour seule réponse à ma question, il se colla contre moi et tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il me retira les broches qui retenaient mon chignon, et les jeta par dessus son épaule. Il dénoua mes cheveux et ils tombèrent dans une longue et belle chevelure brune sur mon ventre et mon dos.

-Là, c'est parfait...

Je lui souris alors que j'attachais mes bras autour de son cou.

-Non pas encore... Il me semble que vous êtes toujours habillé Monsieur Cullen.

-En effet... On va vite y remédier.

-Je l'espère bien...

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches et il inclina la tête pour venir cueillir mes lèvres du bout des siennes. Son baiser qui était délicat devint de plus en plus brutal alors qu'il laissait vagabonder ses mains sur mon corps.

Il caressait mes cuisses, effleurait mon ventre, choyait mes seins... Il prenait soin de mon corps. Je me laissais aller par ses caresses, jusqu'à en oublier ma propre identité...

Le plaisir que je ressentais était incommensurable... Ses mains étaient magiques et sa bouche était encore plus démoniaque que le diable lui même. Je ne pouvais contenir mes gémissements qui sortaient, sans que je n'y puisse faire quelque chose, de ma bouche.

Mon futur patron se mit à genoux devant moi, après avoir stoppé notre baiser, et embrassa mes mollets avant de prolonger ses embrassades sur mes cuisses, tandis ce que je sentais son souffle chaud près de mon intimité.

-Mon dieu...

Mon soupir m'étonna moi même. J'étais sûre que jamais je n'avais entendus ma voix dans des tons aussi rauque que celui que j'avais employé. La façon dont il arrivait à me faire faire tout et n'importe quoi était hallucinante.

-Simplement Edward suffira...

Il accompagnait ses paroles d'effleurement de doigts sur mon pubis.

-Je pensais que... Monsieur Cullen... Oh mon dieu... Vous plaisait...

-Oh mais sa me plaît... Mais je préfèrerais mille fois mieux que vous prononciez mon nom au moment de l'extase... d'ailleurs je vous sens presque au sommet...

-C'est faux... Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour me faire atteindre le point culminant...

-Il me tarde de vous prouver le contraire.

Sans crier gare d'un mouvement sauvage et brusque il écarta mes jambes et plongea sa tête à l'intérieur. Je ne m'entendis même pas crier quand je sentis le bout de sa langue rencontré mon petit morceau de chair.

Inconsciemment je poussais les hanches vers lui alors qu'il m'infligeait cette merveilleuse torture. Seigneur, tout chez lui était à damner... Il joignit ses doigts à sa langue pour continuer sur sa lancée. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de ma délivrance.

Ses doigts, ses mains, sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa peau, tout son corps, tout son être, toute son âme, allumaient un véritable brasier dans mon être. Il n'existait plus rien à part Lui, Moi et le Plaisir que je ressentais à ce qu'il m'infligeait.

C'est alors qu'il rentra deux doigts en moi que je sentis mes parois se resserrer sur ses doigts avant de pouvoir, enfin, apercevoir les portes du paradis.

-Edward !

Je m'écroulais épuisée sur lui quand il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds.

-Et maintenant, très Chère Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous êtes vous décidé ?

Il me sourit alors que je prenais un air taquin.

-Non... Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Cullen, mais ce choix mérite d'être très approfondi. Je ne peux pas décider comme ça si Oui ou Non je vais regagner les lignes de C&C.

-C'est vrai... Peut être que ce que je vous réserve ensuite vous intéressera peut-être...

-Hum... Peut-être pourrais-je avoir un indice ?

-Hum... Non !

Je me mis à sourire sinistrement, avant de commencer à l'aguicher tout en jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer.

-Et si j'arrivais à vous soudoyer ?

-Me soudoyer ? Comment ?

Son petit sourire sournois me faisait fondre... Son regard espiègle encore plus... Il était si... Si enfant derrière son apparence d'adulte...

-Et bien... Je pourrais vous soudoyer Monsieur Edward... Comme cela peut-être...

Quand mes lèvres touchèrent le lobe de son oreille pour pouvoir lui chuchoter avec discrétion mes propos je l'avais sentis frémir. Je le fis pivoter vivement sur lui même pour qu'il se retrouve à ma place, contre son bureau.

Je commençais à embrasser son torse, à caresser les muscles de ses bras, tout en accentuant notre attouchement intime. Petit à petit mes baisers sur son torse se firent plus langoureux et mes mains qui s'étaient déplacées sur son ventre se firent plus entreprenantes.

-Oh Bella...

-Hum ?

-Tu es si Merveilleuse...

-Vous n'avez encore rien vu...

Mes lèvres se posèrent une fois de plus sur les siennes et il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour approfondir notre baiser. Quand je le rompis, je me mis à genoux devant lui et lui lançais un sourire enjôleur.

Je fis alors doucement descendre son caleçon à terre, et sa verge se manifesta droite, et magnifique devant moi. Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour poser mes mains dessus et l'entendre pousser un râle de plaisir en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

-Oh Bella... C'est si bon, continue...

Je ne me fis pas prier pour commencer de long vas-et-viens sur sa verge tendue. Voir cet homme si ouvert à moi, s'abandonner totalement sous mes caresses, la tête rejetée en arrière, prononcer des gémissements aussi beau qu'une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Puis, quand je jugeais que j'en avais assez fait avec mes mains, je me rapprochais de lui de sorte à venir titiller son gland du bout de ma langue.

-Oh Seigneur... Bella !

Je continuais ma douce revanche alors que ses gémissements devenaient plus bruyants. Ses paroles devenaient incohérentes... J'adorais être celle qui le rendait comme cela, qui le faisait suffoquer comme ça, d'être celle qui le dominait.

Ensuite, je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche en veillant à prendre ses bourses dans une main et saisir sa verge de l'autre. Je commençais à pomper goulument ce paradis interdit..;

-Oh Bella... Putain de merde ! C'est si bon... Bella...

Je sentais que sa verge devenait de plus en plus dur, et j'accélérais mon rythme. Encore et encore... Edward ferma les yeux alors que sa respiration n'était que suffocation.

-Oh Bella... Seigneur... Je vais... Je vais venir... Arrête...

Je ne l'écoutais pas pour autant. Au contraire j'accélérais encore plus le rythme. Edward crispa la mâchoire et enfin, balança sa tête en arrière, avant de se libérer en long jets dans ma bouche.

-Bella !

Il se laissa retomber chancelant sur son bureau et je me relevais pour coller nos corps nus tout les deux à présent.

-Vous ai-je assez soudoyé ?

Mon murmure contre son oreille provoque une nouvelle érection de sa part contre ma cuisse qui me fit gentiment gémir.

-Encore plus que ce que vous croyez... Et moi, vous ai-je convaincus de rester ?

-Toujours pas... Je pense que vous devriez vraiment me convaincre...

-Oh mais c'est ce que je vais faire... Et tout de suite !

Il me prit précipitamment par les hanches et me souleva dans les airs, ce qui provoqua un cri de ma part. Il me jeta ensuite sur le canapé près de son bureau, et vint se jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Maintenant, on va enfin pouvoir passer à des choses vraiment plus sérieuses...

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me prendre !

-Oh mais rien...

-Alors taisez-vous et embrassez moi.

-Comme il vous plaira gente demoiselle.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement s'appuyant comme moi et le canapé en cuir noir. Je ne voulais plus attendre... Il fallait absolument qu'il me fasse sienne, sur ce canapé, dans ce bureau. Maintenant.

- Prenez-moi Monsieur Cullen.

Sans rien n'ajouter, il se positionna à mon entrée que je devinais trempée, et nous poussâmes un soupir de plaisir et je poussais légèrement les hanches vers lui.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et avec une intensité débordante et un mouvement habille, il rentra lentement en moi, et quand il atteignit le fond de mon entre, quand il m'eut complètement envahis je poussais un gémissement de contentement en même temps que lui.

Il resta ainsi, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes et enfin il commença de doux vas-et-viens. Je n'avais d'ici là, pas remarqué que je retenais ma respiration et que je suffoquais de plaisir. Edward était doux et prévenant. Il m'embrassait, me caressait, il m'aimait.

Je me sentais si bien...

Ses lèvres contre les miens, ses rauquements sourds et brutaux, son corps si parfait qui se moulait à la perfection contre moi, c'était magique... J'avais finalement bien fait de me rendre à ce rendez-vous...

Il commençait à aller et venir de plus en plus vite alors que je sentais mes propres forces m'abandonner.

-Bella... Je vais...

-Moi aussi... Plus vite... S'il te plait...

Mes sens étaient en alerte alors qu'Edward laissait ses mains vagabonder sur mon corps et qu'il accélérait la cadence. Mes gémissements devinrent plus violents, plus puissant, plus bruyant et c'est le dernier coup de rein d'Edward qui atteignit mon point G et qui me fis crier mon plaisir en harmonie avec celui qui me l'avait donné.

-Edward !

-Bella !

Je le sentis se vider en moi alors que j'agrippais ses épaules avec force. Il s'effondra mort de fatigue sur moi alors que nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle.

-Et maintenant... T'ai-je convaincus de rester chez C&C ?

-Je ne sais pas Edward... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et m'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible de donner...

-Chérie on en a parlé des milliers de fois à la maison... Tu seras parfaite chez Cullen&Co... Et en plus on pourra avoir de nouveau des petits plaisirs comme celui-ci même au boulot... C'était le meilleur entretient de ma vie...

-Arrête ! Tu dis juste ça parce que c'est moi... Mais moi aussi j'ai adoré jouer au patron et à la nouvelle avec toi...

Je lui souris alors qu'il remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Alors ? Viens avec moi Bella... Tu seras mon associé ou mon bras droit, ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi... Tu seras parfaite... Je le sais Bella...

Je poussais un soupir résigné alors qu'il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-De toute façon je n'ai jamais rien pus te refuser...

-C'est un Oui ?

-Un énorme Oui alors...

Il m'embrassa vivement et riant. Je ne voyais plus seulement l'homme devant moi, mais aussi l'enfant.

-Je t'aime futur Madame Cullen.

-Je t'aime Monsieur Cullen.

Et c'est un baiser qui clôtura ce nouveau contrat. Finalement j'avais bien fait d'accepter de venir... Et d'accepter ce Job. Patron ou pas, Edward restera mon Homme... Et il n'avait pas fini de me le prouver...

**Voilà les filles, c'est terminer !  
>J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, je voudrais remercier ma Superbe Bêta-Correctrice Odrey010, et à toute les personnes qui me suivent et qui ne manque pas de Reviewer chacun de mes chapitres.<strong>

**Je vous embrasse toute et j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur _« Libère moi de ma douleur »_.**

**Je vous aime toutes,**

**de Gros Bisous,**

**April :)**


End file.
